The Mountain Dragon
by Shinsou
Summary: One night a girl comes looking for a job at The Four Dragons Casino. Woozie is completely fine with giving her a job, but Carl's suspicions take over. Is this girl really just looking for a job or is she something more sinister?
1. A Job Please?

Wow is this the first Wu Zi Mu story? I feel kind of special if it is, and if not, eh..whatever lolz  
Okay now just so everyone knows. I don't own GTA: SA or Woozie. [sadly  
I created a new guy to be Woozie's right hand man, because the one in the game was just---not my style. His name is Lau  
Kiki Barr and Lau are mine, mine, mine oh and so are the other characters that do not appear in the game.  
So please sit back and enjoy **The Mountain Dragon**.

It was a late night at The Four Dragons Casino. Carl was hanging out in the back with Woozie, playing Playstation. He kept losing. He couldn't figure out how or why—since Woozie was in fact, blind as a damn bat. It was probably just button smashing—that was how most people won anyway. But he didn't say anything. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Woozie said, the door swung open. CJ blinked. Not only did two of Woozie's men enter, but a girl did too. A white chick, but still a pretty one. She had long black hair and amazing green eyes. She was dressed in an Asian style dress—black and blue. "Who is it?" Woozie asked.  
"Said her names Kiki Barr."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Barr. Is there something I can do to help you?" He asked looking in her general vicinity.  
"I'm actually just looking for a job." She said, which made Woozie turn and look directly at her. He could tell where she was.  
"A job? Hm." He thought for a second. "I'm sure we can do that." He smiled. Kiki smiled.  
"Thank you very much." She bowed. Carl looked at her.  
"You're Asian arn't you?"  
"No, I'm not. I've just lived in China and Japan. I've picked up on their habits."  
Carl nodded some at her answer. He glanced at his friend and saw a smile on his face. Apparently it wasn't everyday he met a white girl that knew his customs. The two led her back out of the room and as soon as the door clicked shut CJ said:  
"You sure it's safe to just give some girl off the street a job here?"  
"Why wouldn't it be?"  
"That girl was white."  
"So?"  
"Did you ever think she could be the daughter of one the Mafia bosses around here?"  
"Oh, come on Carl. I really doubt they'd go as far as to mask one of their daughters to be my employee, knowing that if she got caught—we'd kill her." He said.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Carl said leaning back in the sofa he was on.

Kiki found herself at the black jack table. It wasn't too bad really. It was the only game she knew how to play and the rules of, so that's where they stuck her—unless she wanted to be a waitress or something silly like that.

Some hours went by and finally it was her break time. She stepped outside to have a smoke. She sighed some. This job had better work out.  
"Ms. Barr?"  
"Yes?" She turned around and saw her new boss just stepping out of the front doors of the casino, and walk toward her, standing under the circle over hanging, with her.  
"You said you lived in China?"  
"I did." She saw him smile. "I didn't know that was something that'd make you so happy." She chuckled. "I mean, you're surrounded by Chinese in there."  
Woozie laughed and turned toward her.  
"It's different when a—please don't take this the wrong way—but a white woman has been there and knows my customs."  
Kiki smiled and took a drag off her cigarette, she saw Woozie's face twitch some, when she let the smoke out. "Anyway, let me introduce myself, properly. I apologize for not doing it earlier." He said. "I'm Wu Zi Mu." He held out his hand to her. Kiki shook it.  
"Pleasure to meet you, sir." She said, smiling.  
"So, Ms. Barr can you tell me some about yourself?" He asked.  
"Well first, you can call me Kiki. Second—I just moved here, about a week ago from San Fierro." She could see this struck a cord in him.  
"San Fierro, really?"  
"Yes." She smiled some. "I know, you used to have your—headquarters there?" He seemed to fold up immediately, when she mentioned it.  
"Headquarters for what?" He said after a brief silence. Obviously he didn't want everyone in the world to know he was a Triad.  
"Oh—nothing." She put the cigarette out. She felt a breeze wrap around her and toss her hair to the side.  
"Lovely—cologne you're wearing…"  
Kiki laughed. She didn't like most perfume, they all either smelled fruity, flowery, or like an old lady.  
"Thanks." She checked her watch. "Sorry, but my breaks over." She said.  
"Oh—allow me." He went to open the door and missed the handle, once, twice, three times. Kiki tried not to laugh, but he finally got it and swung the door open for her.

Woozie went back into the back room, where Carl sat having a drink.  
"I spoke with her. She seems very nice."  
"Yeah—until she pulls out a gun and kills everyone in a five mile radius." Carl said taking a swig from his glass.  
"Carl, she just wants a job."  
"For now. So what did you find out about her?"  
"She just moved from San Fierro. But—I think she knows what I am, and what this establishment is."  
"Think she's FBI?"  
"No, I don't. Just…very well informed by someone." Woozie said adjusting his sunglasses some and then he felt for the couch and quickly landed in it. "You have to stop being so paranoid, Carl. Not everyone is out to get you or me. Some people just hear things and retain them."  
"Yeah, whatever. I'll just keep an eye on her, incase."  
"You do that." Woozie said reaching out in front of him and switching his Playstation 2 back on. "Care for another round of Tekken?" He asked.  
"This time, I'mma beat you." Carl said taking the offered controller.

Kiki couldn't get over the fact that there were always two guards standing by. Not exactly by her, but near her—watching her. But she did her job. Couldn't let anything slip or she'd be dead in a heartbeat. Kiki Barr needed to relax and keep her composure, and get a little closer to Wu Zi Mu and once, finally when she can get him away form the casino, his guards and everything else—that was when it'd happen.

It was twenty minutes until she was off for the night. Her cell vibrated against her thigh. She couldn't answer it right now, she had to deal just a few more hands and then she could check the voicemail. After losing two, and winning about ten, fifteen more, her replacement came. It was 11:30 PM. She stepped away and into the hall of the woman's bathroom and answered her voicemail.  
"One call, at 11:10, from 760-8164." It went quiet for a moment, then she heard a distorted voice. "Kiki. I take it since you've decided not to return my call, that you got a job at The Four Dragons? Keep me posted on everything." And the call ended. She didn't understand why he insisted on using a voice distorter—this was her cell phone, they couldn't bug it. But so far, she had nothing to tell him. She slipped her phone back into her pocket, where it bulged a little and the key chains on it hung out. She was glad the dress had side pockets. Kiki sighed, now all she had to do, was figure out how to get good and close to Wu Zi Mu. It would be hard. Chinese and Japanese valued trust beyond just about anything. It took a lot to get it, and only took one instance to—lose it, along with your life. But it was only her first night. She had plenty of time.

"Damn it Woozie!"  
Woozie only laughed. "That makes what? Victory 56 for me?"  
"I…just…" Carl shook his head. The door opened.  
"Carl?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Ms. Barr just left."  
"Okay." He got up.  
"Carl—no rough housing her. She is a lady." Woozie warned as Carl walked out.

Kiki knew someone was following her as she drove. She didn't like it either. Good think there was a gun in her car. She took the long way home, drove around in circles for about five minutes and when it looked like she lost him she drove to her home. A nice white and black home with a small yard. She pulled her car into her garage. She'd usually just leave it in her yard, but not with someone who was following her lurking around. She closed the garage and went into her home. They couldn't have been on to her already. It made no sense. Then again, they were probably paranoid. Which—they should be. She was going to bring Woozie and his whole casino to it's knees.


	2. Party Invitation

Another morning. Time for work. Kiki got up and put on the uniform that apparently was sent over night. What she wanted to know was how they had her address already. She hadn't filled out an application or anything. She'd just walked in and asked for a job. Had whoever was following her found out where she lived? Sneaky bastard. She got in her car and drove to the casino.

"Well, Carl I'm impressed. You followed her all the way home."  
"She was pretty damn clever. I just happened to swing down her block as the garage door was going down and I saw her car." He said. Woozie laughed and stood up. "I'm going to go have her fill this out." He held up a paper. "That way we can do a background check, and other things on her. Then we'll know exactly what she's about and you don't have to worry anymore, okay, Carl?"  
Carl rolled his eyes, as Woozie walked out.

Kiki was just walking to her table to set everything up, and she saw Woozie walk up to her.  
"Morning, sir." She said.  
"Morning, Kiki. I was wondering could you fill this out for me, please? Oh and here's a key to your locker, to put your things in." He said smiling. Kiki nodded and pulled a pen out of her purse and started to fill out the application—she guessed it was just for his records, however she doubted any of the other workers had to do this. She was the only white person in the entire casino—aside from the people who were gambling. The Four Dragons never seemed to close. Woozie was standing there the whole time, she finished and handed it to him, and took the key with the number 13 as her locker number. "Thank you, Kiki." She nodded and walked away, purse in hand to put it in her locker. As she walked away Woozie handed the paper to one of his men, and told him to do a background check on her.

It was around noon, Woozie and Carl were having lunch in the back room. The door opened and the man Woozie had sent to do the check walked in.  
"Find anything?" Carl asked.  
"No—she's an all around good girl."  
"Good work, Lau. See Carl just your everyday girl."  
"Who looks for a job at nine at night…"  
"Carl—honestly. Maybe she'd been out all day looking and saw the casino." Woozie said. "But just to ease your worries, I gave her a key to one of the lockers. There are cameras in there, so if she's sneaking around and doing anything bad, we'll know about it." Carl nodded. At least it was a start. He just got a strange vibe from her—specially when she came in so late looking for a job, seemingly dressed to impress—all Asian style. It just didn't seem right. He glanced at one of the security cameras and saw her putting her purse in locker 13.

About a week had passed and nothing funny had happened with Kiki. She'd been doing her job and doing it well. Woozie had taken a liking to her, much to Carl's dislike. Carl sighed and walked down toward her table, there was no one there except her. She was on her cell phone, he passed by—listening.  
"Look, I'm trying my hardest. A stupid guy is already on to me—I think." She paused. "Who is he? I dunno, I think his name is Carl. Or CJ—something stupid like that." More silence. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it---yeah I'll call you later tonight. Bye." And she hung up. Carl smirked. Now Woozie would listen to him. He walked back to the back room and saw Woozie having tea.  
"Hey, Woozie."  
"Oh, Carl. Hi. Have some tea." He motioned toward it. Carl sat down and Lau poured him a cup of tea. "How have you been?" Woozie asked.  
"Good. But I just overheard your employee of the century on the phone."  
"Oh really, what did Kiki say?"  
"That she thinks I'm on to her."  
Woozie paused and looked up.  
"…really?" He asked. Carl nodded.  
"Yeah, really. I tell you something's fucking up with that girl."  
Woozie sipped his tea, and sighed a little.  
"Perhaps there is. I'll have dinner with her tonight and see if I can pressure her into anything." He motioned to Lau to go tell her.  
"You should let me pressure her into something."  
"Carl. She's a woman. We're not going to treat her like we would a man."  
"Pssh, Woozie, you're way to easy on her."  
"Women can be quite useful, especially if you treat them the right way." Woozie said finishing his tea.  
"Yeah…useful my ass." Carl muttered with memories of Catalina.

Lau walked up to Kiki. "Ms. Barr?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Mr. Mu would like to have dinner with you, this evening."  
"Dinner—with me?"  
Lau thought quickly;  
"Yes—he likes to interview his employees in comfortable areas."  
Kiki smiled.  
"Alright. Tell him I'm free as soon as I get off work."  
"Yes, ma'am." Lau said and left to the back room.

Kiki was surprised at how nice the backroom looked. Lau was escorting her in. He pulled out her chair and she sat down. Wu Zi was already at the other head of the table.  
"Evening, Kiki." He said, and smiled.  
"Evening, sir." She responded.  
"I do hope you like orange chicken—and rice."  
Kiki couldn't help it, she giggled. She loved orange chicken and rice. And from behind her she saw a little cart get wheeled up next to them. The food was fresh and smelled—amazing. Nothing beat Chinese food, when it was made by Chinese people. The plate was set in front of her, and a pair of chopsticks beside it. A glass of wine was set down next.  
"Sir, you didn't—have to go out of your way like this…" She said, as she picked up her chopsticks. "I would have been fine with Cluckin' Bell." She said laughing. Woozie smiled.  
"I don't mind going out of my way for my employees." He said as he to picked up his chopsticks and started to eat. Kiki hoped she'd prepared good answers for whatever he was going to ask her. "So, Kiki where did you work before?" He asked. She thought quickly at what she'd written down on her application.  
"I worked at a crappy clothing store in San Fierro." She laughed. "It was my first and only job."  
Wu Zi nodded. That went along with what was on the application. Kiki dug into her food. Oh was it good. Reminded her of China. She ate politely, and then remembered he was indeed blind. She let herself go a little bit. That rice was just so…wonderful.  
"Where did you hear about my 'headquarters'?" It was a sudden question and Kiki wasn't expecting him to launch into something like that, she looked up at him and thanked God that he was blind—so he couldn't see the look on her face. That was bad, she'd let her guard slip.  
"Just on the streets." She said. Now that seemed strange.  
"Really—from who on the streets?"  
"People. No one I knew—just you know restaurant chatter." She swallowed a piece of chicken. "And anyway, you make it sound like no one knows that you are a Triad." She saw Wu Zi almost drop his chopsticks. He tilted his head up, so that if he could see, he'd be looking at her.  
"…hmm, so everyone in San Fierro knew that I—" She cut him off.  
"Not just you, all your boys and then again suspected all these Chinese people." She laughed. "Pretty stupid, huh?"  
"And what brought you to want to work for me then?" His tone was getting serious.  
"Need money, I know gangsters pay well."  
She was good. She knew how to answer things, she wasn't scared of him. He smiled a little, he liked that.  
"I see you're very quick on your feet, Kiki." He said, his tone returning to the friendly one it'd been in the beginning. Kiki eyed him, she hoped he didn't expect anything. This wasn't going the way he wanted it to. She was to on guard about everything—but in the same sense seemed as relaxed as a sleeping puppy. If she was hiding anything—speaking to her at the casino wasn't working. "Kiki—how would you like to accompany me to a party that's next week?"  
Kiki blinked. A party? That sounded fun.  
"I'd be honored to, sir."  
"Wonderful. I hope you don't mind the attention you'll be getting—everyone else most likely is going to have a Chinese date."  
"It's fine with me."  
Pressure. He was trying to break her. She'd have to catch up on her Chinese and learn how to be around a room full of Triads—that were all most likely armed.

Woozie smiled, after the party, she'd be so scared straight that if she was working for someone else—she'd up and leave and if not. She'd stay and continue working for him.


End file.
